pm_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 9
|image = PMBB Season 9.png |season = 9 |prizemoney = |seasonrun = August 9th - 21, 2019 |previousseason = Big Brother 8 |prize = $500,000|days = 90|houseguests = 16|winner = Bri Sotelo|runnerup = Graysen Nowicki|nextseason = Big Brother 10}} is the ninth season of PMBB series. Bri Sotelo's all around strategic, social and phsyical gameplay earned her the respect of the majority of the jury as she was crowned the winner against Graysen Nowicki in a 6-3 vote after record-breaking longest season of 90 days. Background Development With the dilemma of whether to host another Survivor season, Big Brother or bring in a new series. The last minute decision was to host the ninth season of Big Brother during the month of August. Schedule The schedule will change dramatically following the previous seasons last minute schedule change. The weeks will be done in a day. Format Changes With the first official change since the beginning of the series, rather than two main events, there will be a new one. The first one taking place before the nomination ceremony, the second and newest one taking place before the veto ceremony and the third and final one taking place before the eviction. Twists * Duos: Shortly after entering the house, the houseguests were informed that they had to pick a partner to compete in the game alongside. The Head of Household competitions would be partner based rather than individual. Conversely, the HOH could only nominate an entire duo. The POV, if used, would remove an entire duo, causing the Duo HOH to have to nominate another duo. * Golden Key: Because the houseguests are competing in duos, once a member of a duo is evicted, the other member then is awarded a Golden Key, which grants them immunity until the fifth week of the game. They will not be allowed to participate in any challenges, but will be allowed to vote. * 'Expanded Power of Veto Players: '''Because of the duo twist, rather than one duo being chosen to participate, six duos will compete each week, as only one duo can win the Power of Veto. * '''Re-Entry Competition: '''After the first double eviction, it was revealed to the house guests that the first five houseguests would have a chance to come back into the house. They would compete in a Head of Household competition and a re-entry competition at the same time. HouseGuests Duos Former Houseguest Visitors During the season, various past houseguests visited the house as apart of minitasks. Voting History Alliances * '''Alliance 1: '''Graysen, Octavia, Gaby, Vinson, Arias, Mieko, Austin, Teghan, ''Natalie, Brooklyn. * 'Alliance 2: '''Rowan, Reese, Bri, Reiley, Evan, Donte, ''Vinson. * 'Alliance 3: '''Graysen, Vinson, Teghan, Bri, ''Reiley. * '''Alliance 4: '''Gaby, Mieko, Austin. Notes: * Underline - Player was an affiliated the alliance. * Strike-through - Player left or kick from an alliance. Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is currently the longest season to date, being played for 90 days. * Due to the duo twist, 12 out of the 16 houseguests won Head of Household this season. * This is the first season to have a six to three vote for the winner. * This is the first season to have a double eviction during the pre-jury stage of the game. * Graysen Nowicki is the first person to receive the Golden Key. * This season holds the record for most unanimous votes in a season (excluding sole votes) with 8. Category:Seasons